La Última Aprendiz
by Aleesa Phinneaghan
Summary: Sakura Haruno creció a la sombra de Ino Yamanaka, sin ser de casta noble ni tener sangre azul... no, ella no estaba destinada a ser princesa... sino algo más poderoso. Primera Parte de las Crónicas de Konohagakure.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia de Aleesa-chan o sea yo... no pretendo ningun lucro con ésta.

Sutilmente inspirado en relatos medievales, muy al estilo Camelot y The Sword in The Stone... (ya se, es mi vicio ultimamente xDD)

**La Última Aprendiz**

**PROLOGO**

Los lunes, miércoles y viernes tenían Caligrafía gótica y Rudimentos de Lógica, mientras que el resto de la semana había Lógica Aristotélica, Astrología y repaso de asignaturas.

Anko, la institutriz de la noble familia Yamanaka siempre se hacía un lío con el telescopio, y entonces acostumbraba a desquitarse con Sakura, golpeándole en los nudillos. No castigaba de este modo a Ino, porque cuando ésta fuera mayor sería Yamanaka-sama , la dueña de la heredad, simple y llanamente porque esta era hija legítima… y no una huérfana adoptada como Sakura, a quien Ino apodaba "frentesota".

Cuando ya se habían librado de la institutriz, Inoichi Yamanaka dijo en una ocasión:

—Al fin y al cabo, maldición, no podemos consentir que las niñas correteen todo el día como unos rufianes, ¿eh?, maldición. Debemos proporcionarles una educación de primera clase. Cuando yo tenía su edad, ya me aprendía mi Latín y todas esas monsergas a las cinco de la mañana. Ah, sí, fue la época más feliz de mi vida... Alcanzadme el oporto, por favor.

Asuma Sarutobi, que se hospedaba allí aquella noche porque le había sorprendido el anochecer durante una larga caminata, aseguró que cuando tenía esa edad le azotaban todos los días porque se iba por las mañanas a cazar con los halcones, en lugar de quedarse a estudiar. Atribuía a esta falta de aplicación el hecho de que nunca había logrado pasar del pretérito "pluscuam-perfecto" del verbo Haber. El maldito tiempo era el tercero por abajo, en la página noventa y siete de la gramática, según creía recordar. Y diciendo esto, entregó el oporto que le pedían.

—¿Qué tal os han ido las pesquisas hoy? —preguntó Inoichi.

—No del todo mal. En realidad, ha sido un día bastante bueno, a fe mía. Sorprendí a un fulano rebanándole la cabeza a una doncella en los matorrales; le perseguí hasta la hacienda y le perdí de vista en el bosque. Creo que llegó a hacer sus buenas veinticinco millas corriendo.

—Un tipo bastante ligero —comentó Inoichi—. Pero volviendo a lo de las jovencitas y el Latín, amábo, amábis, amábit y todo eso —agregó el rubio caballero—, y lo de corretear como rufianes, ¿qué me aconsejaríais vos?

—Ah —repuso Asuma, tocándose la nariz con un dedo y guiñando un ojo a la botella—, eso exige mucha reflexión, si no os importa que lo diga.

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo Inoichi—. Es más, lo considero una atención de vuestra parte. Os quedo muy agradecido, de verdad. Pero servios de este oporto, por favor.

—Buen oporto es éste.

—Me lo ha regalado un amigo mío.

—Prosiguiendo con las chicas —manifestó Asuma—, ¿cuántas son, lo sabéis acaso?

—Son dos, contándolas a ambas, claro está —aseguró Inoichi.

—¿No podéis enviarlas a la Capital de Konohagakure, tal vez? —inquirió cautamente Asuma—, aunque esté algo lejos, ya se sabe. La otra solución sería ponerles un mentor.

—Bah, para eso esta Mitarashi-san…

—Yo me refería a un mentor personal –declaró Asuma—Vuestra hija será la sucesora de esta casa, pero la otra chica…

Inoichi carraspeó.

—Entiendo, entiendo…

Así quedó decidido.

Era el mes de julio, y todos los hombres que no estuviesen impedidos, así como las mujeres de la heredad, trabajaban ese mes en los campos, bajo la dirección de Inoichi Yamanaka. En cualquier caso, a las muchachas se les hubiera permitido perder las clases en aquella época.

El castillo Yamanaka se alzaba en un vasto claro de un bosque aún más vasto. Tenía un patio de armas y un foso con barrera. La calle dividía la extensión del claro del bosque en dos grandes campos; en el de la izquierda se cultivaba en centenares de estrechas parcelas, mientras que el de la derecha se deslizaba hacia un río y servía para el pastoreo. La mitad de este último campo estaba vallado para obtener heno.

La tormenta estalló durante la tarde. Inoichi mantuvo a su gente trabajando hasta el mismo momento en que los relámpagos cruzaron el cielo sobre sus cabezas, y entonces, con el firmamento tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la gente, dejándolos calados al momento, y sin permitirles ver más allá de las cien yardas.

Pero aquello significaba el fin de la recolección de los granos, y el comienzo de los juegos. Las dos jovencitas fueron enviadas a casa para que se cambiaran de ropas. La anciana dama que había sido su niñera les trajo ropas recién salidos de la plancha y les regañó por haberse mojado de aquella forma, culpando a Inoichi-sama de haberles tenido tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. En cuanto se hubieron puesto las ropas secas y limpias, las chiquillas corrieron hacia el patio, ahora fresco y brillante por la lluvia recién caída.

—Voto porque saquemos a Akamaru, para ver si encontramos algunos conejos —exclamó Sakura.

—Los conejos no salen con esta humedad —dijo Ino desdeñosamente, satisfecha de haber señalado aquel error a la pelirrosa.

—Bah, no importa, pronto estará todo seco.

—Entonces, yo voy a buscar a Akamaru.

Ino quería llevar siempre el sabueso cuando salían del castillo, y tenía derecho a hacerlo, no sólo porque era mayor que Sakura, sino porque también era la hija legítima de Inoichi Yamanaka. Sakura, en cambio, no era ni siquiera emparentada con los Yamanaka. Ella no alcanzaba a comprender esto, pero le hacía sentirse desgraciada porque Ino, a causa de ello, parecía considerarle como un poco inferior.

También Sakura era diferente por no tener padre ni madre, e Ino le había enseñado que ser diferente era algo malo. Nadie le hablaba de eso, pero Sakura lo pensaba cuando se hallaba sola, y le dolía. No le gustaba que la gente sacara a relucir el tema, pero como los otros chicos de doce años lo hacían cuando se planteaba un problema de procedencia, había tomado por costumbre ceder siempre ante el miedo a que saliese a relucir el problema. Por otra parte, Sakura admiraba a Ino y le seguía a todas partes. Era de esas gentes que se complacen venerando a un héroe.

—¡Vamos, pues! —gritó Sakura, y salieron corriendo hacia el pabellón de cetrería, volcando algunas carretillas a su paso.

El pabellón de cetrería era uno de los lugares más importantes del castillo; se hallaba al lado de las caballerizas y estaba orientado al Sur. Las ventanas exteriores eran pequeñas, porque así lo exigía la fortificación, pero las que daban al patio eran grandes y dejaban entrar el sol. Al final del pabellón de cetrería había un pequeño hogar con unos taburetes a su alrededor, como las habitaciones donde los palafreneros se sientan a limpiar los arneses en las noches de lluvia, después de la caza del zorro. Además de los taburetes había un caldero, un banco con numerosos cuchillos de pequeño tamaño y otros instrumentos de cirugía, y algunos anaqueles con diversos jarros. Estos tenían etiquetas en las que podía leerse Cardamomo, jengibre, Azúcar cande, y los nombres de otras especias y medicamentos.

A todo lo largo del pabellón, que estaba ahora iluminado por el sol poniente, se extendían una serie de casetas en las que se hallaban encerrados los sabuesos. Había dos pequeños galgos que no hacía mucho eran cachorros, un viejo mastín que no se empleaba demasiado en aquella región boscosa, pero que se tenía para guardar las apariencias, dos wolfhound propiedad de Hana Inuzuka, y en su propia jaula, al final, se encontraba Akamaru.

El pabellón de cetrería se conservaba muy limpio, con serrín en el suelo, para recoger los excrementos, que se cambiaba diariamente. Inoichi Yamanaka visitaba el lugar todos los días a las siete de la mañana y los dos encargados; Hana Inuzuka y su hermano le esperaban muy rígidos ante la puerta. Sí olvidaban siquiera cepillarse el pelo, los hacía recluir en una mazmorra.

Ino se colocó uno de los guanteletes en la mano izquierda y llamó a Akamaru, que se hallaba en su jaula abierta. Pero el sabueso, con el rabo rígido y su expresión despistada, le miró fijamente y no hizo caso alguno. Entonces Ino se le acercó y lo tomó del arnés.

—¿Crees que debemos sacarle? —preguntó Sakura, con gesto de duda—. Ten en cuenta que está recuperándose de la caza de ayer, Ino.

—Pues claro que podemos sacarle, tonta —repuso la aludida rubia—. Está deseando que le saquen un poco, ya lo verás.

Así pues, echaron a andar a través del henar, advirtiendo que la hierba, antes cuidadosamente rastrillada, se hallaba ahora empapada por la lluvia, habiendo perdido su hermoso aspecto. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar de caza, donde comenzaban los árboles, aislados primero, pero agrupándose luego para formar la espesura del bosque. Bajo aquellos árboles se veían por centenares los orificios de las madrigueras, y tan juntos estaban que el problema no era hallar un conejo, sino encontrarlo lo suficientemente alejado de su agujero.

—Kiba había dicho que no debemos hacer correr a Akamaru hasta que haya agarrado velocidad suficiente —advirtió Sakura.

—Bah! Kiba no entiende nada de esto. Nadie sabe cuándo un perro de caza está dispuesto a correr, más que quien lo lleva. Además, Kiba es sólo un lacayo —concluyó Ino, mientras desataba la traílla del sabueso.

Cuando el animal advirtió que le habían quitado las correas a fin de que quedase dispuesto para la caza, hizo algunos movimientos como si pretendiera iniciar la persecución. Alzó la cabeza y erizó el pelaje del lomo y las patas, corriendo hoscamente hacia la espesura del bosque.

—¡Oh rayos!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al cabo de bastante tiempo, cuando ya se habían cansado de silbar, y de seguir al turbado y malhumorado perro, Ino perdió la paciencia.

—Déjale que se marche, de una vez —manifestó—. No vale nada, de todas formas.

—No podemos dejarle ir —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Qué dirá Kiba cuando se entere?

—Eso no me importa— repuso Ino, furiosa—. ¿Qué me importa lo que diga Kiba? No es más que un criado.

—Pero Kiba fue el que preparó a Akamaru. Es muy cómodo para nosotras perderle ahora, porque no tuvimos que estar sentadas tres noches a su lado, y llevándolo todo el día, y todo eso. No, no podemos perder el sabueso de Kiba. Sería una faena.

—Quédate tú, entonces. Kiba es un necio, y Akamaru es un chucho inservible. ¿De qué nos sirve un sabueso estúpido? Quédate, si quieres. Yo me voy a casa.

—Me quedaré —contestó Sakura, con tristeza—, si envías a Kiba cuando llegues allí.

Ino echó a andar en dirección equivocada, hirviendo de ira porque sabía que había dejado correr al sabueso cuando aún no era el momento adecuado. Sakura tuvo que gritarle para que tomara la dirección correcta.

Mucho más tarde, Sakura se hallaba casi en el borde del bosque y acercado más a la espesura, a costa de alejarse del castillo más de lo que Sakura se había apartado nunca.

Una chiquilla de doce años no se hubiera asustado de un bosque de la actualidad, pero la gran selva de la vieja Konohagakure era algo muy distinto. No sólo había en ella jabalíes, que en esa época hacían resonar sus coléricos chillidos, sino también lobos, que se deslizaban detrás de los árboles con pálida mirada y afilados dientes. Y los animales perversos y salvajes no eran los únicos habitantes de la espesura tenebrosa, pues cuando los hombres se volvían también perversos, acudían al bosque a buscar refugio en él. Eran hombres fuera de la ley, astutos, sedientos de sangre, que eludían a sus perseguidores.

Sakura temía especialmente a un hombre llamado Kurama, cuyo nombre utilizaban los granjeros para asustar a los chiquillos. Aquel individuo había vivido en un tiempo en el poblado feudal de los Yamanaka, y Sakura podía acordarse perfectamente de él. Era pálido y delgado como un espantajo, con nariz ganchuda y nada amable, tampoco se distinguía por su agudeza mental. Los niños le arrojaban piedras. Un día se volvió contra los chiquillos, cogió a uno y después de hacer un ruido extraño, le dio un mordisco y le arrancó la nariz. Luego echó a correr hacia el bosque. Ahora los demás chicos arrojaban piedras al pequeño desnarigudo, mientras se creía que Kurama continuaba en el bosque, corriendo a cuatro patas y cubierto de pieles, como un lobo.

En aquellos legendarios días también habitaban magos en la espesura, así como singulares animales, desconocidos en nuestros modernos libros de historia natural. Bandas de pillos sin ley vivían en las frondas; solían vestir de color verde y lanzaban flechas que jamás erraban el blanco. Incluso había unos pocos dragones, aunque muy pequeños, que se guarecían debajo de las piedras y silbaban como una marmita llena de agua hirviente.

A todo esto, que ya conocía Sakura, había que añadir que estaba oscureciendo. El bosque estaba inexplorado, y nadie en el poblado sabía lo que se hallaba al otro lado. El silencio del ocaso había descendido sobre la tierra, y los corpulentos árboles parecían mirar a la chica pelirrosada en medio de un silencio completo.

Pensó ella que sería más conveniente regresar a casa, ya que aún sabía dónde se hallaba; pero era empecinado, y no tenía intención de rendirse. Se dijo que si Akamaru llegaba a dormir una noche en libertad, se volvería salvaje y no se le podría recuperar jamás. Sakura pensó que si Kiba llegaba dentro de poco con una linterna sorda, aún podrían capturar al perro esa noche, pero lo que escuchó fue un sonido metálico.

Sakura se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde partía el ruido.

Vio otro claro en el bosque, en cuyo centro se alzaba una cabaña de piedra de agradable aspecto. Aunque en ese momento Sakura no se dio cuenta de ello, la cabaña se hallaba dividida en dos partes. La parte principal era el salón o habitación para todos los usos,la otra mitad estaba constituida por dos habitaciones, una arriba y otra abajo.

Frente a la cabaña se veía un pozo, y el ruido metálico que oyera la pelirrosa había sido causado por una refunfuñante mujer rubia, que estaba sacando agua del pozo mediante una manivela que accionaba una cadena.

Clank, clank, clank, hacía la cadena, hasta que el balde apareció en el brocal del pozo.

¡Maldición! —exclamó la mujer—. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años de estudio podría haber conseguido algo mejor que un maldito pozo con un maldito cubo, fuese cual fuese el maldito precio que costara.

La mujer atrajo el balde hasta el borde, le echó una malévola mirada y agregó:

—Voto a bríos, ¿por qué no tendremos ya luz eléctrica y agua corriente?

Estaba vestida con una flotante hakama.

—Perdonad, señora… —dijo Sakura—. ¿Podéis indicarme el camino del castillo de Yamanaka-sama, si no os importa?

La mujer depositó el balde en el suelo, miró a la pequeña y dijo:

—Tú debes de ser Sakura, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, señora…, yo soy.

—Me llamo Tsunade… Tsunade Senju —declaró la mujer.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja intrigada.

—¿C-cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Con un gesto afable y confianzudo, la mujer rubia esbozó una confiada media sonrisa.

—Porque sabría que vendrías… así de fácil.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_Bueno es mi primer fic oficialmente... si, como os mencioné antes, me gusta la idea base de The Sword in the Stone, más que nada me gusta darle variantes como este caso en el que tendremos a Sakura de heroína... ejem... espero no decir mucho... jejeje_

_Ya se que preguntarán si habrá alguna pareja en especial y lo unico que diré es que si... más, mas avanzada la historia tengo intenciones de agregar a Sasuke... sólo, tenganme paciencia con la historia, aqui, la prioridad no es tanto la pareja sino la misma historia y crecimiento de nuestra heroína de pelo rosado..._

_en fin, comentarios y criticas ya saben, para eso esta el apartado de reviews..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando hubieron concluido las formalidades, Sakura tuvo ocasión de mirar despacio a Tsunade. La mujer estaba observándole fijamente, sin parpadear, con una expresión de benévola curiosidad que le daba un aspecto tranquilo.

—¿Te gustan los melocotones? —preguntó.

—Mucho, señora —contestó Sakura, y se le hizo la boca agua como si ya tuviera en ella la carne jugosa y dulce del fruto.

—Apenas si están en sazón —dijo la mujer, y volviéndose encaminóse hacia la cabaña.

Sakura le siguió, puesto que era lo más sencillo que podía hacer; ofrecióse a llevar el cubo de Tsunade, la cual pareció complacida y se lo entregó. La niña esperó mientras la mujer examinaba sus llaves, las revolvía, y dejaba caer algunas torpemente sobre la hierba. Por fin, cuando entraron en la cabaña casi con tantas dificultades como si hubieran sido dos ladrones, Sakura subió la escalera detrás de su anfitriona y se encontró en la habitación del piso superior.

Aquella era la estancia más maravillosa que la pelirrosa había visto en su vida.

De las vigas del techo pendía un cocodrilo de verdad, muy natural y horrible con sus ojos de cristal y la escamosa cola tendida hacia atrás. Cuando entró la mujer rubia en la habitación, el cocodrilo le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo, aunque estaba embalsamado. Había miles de libros encuadernados con pieles pardas, algunos asegurados con una cadena a los estantes, y otros agrupados entre sí, como si hubieran bebido demasiado y no estuvieran seguros de su equilibrio. Además, veíanse allí numerosos pájaros disecados, como papagayos, Martín pescadores y pavos reales con todas sus plumas menos dos, así como diminutos pajarillos tan pequeños como escarabajos, y un gran ave fénix que olía a incienso y canela. Varios colmillos de jabalí y unas cuantas uñas de tigre se hallaban clavados formando figuras simétricas.

Tsunade dejó el cubo cerca del hirviente caldero que ocupaba el centro de la habitación e inmediatamente se oyó un movimiento serpenteante en uno de los rincones; una inmensa babosa blancuzca, casi del tamaño de un gato, se deslizó hasta posarse sobre el oscuro posa brazos de una de las raídas sillas.

—¡Oh, esa cosa esta viva también! —exclamó Sakura.

Pero cuando fue a tender la mano hacia el molusco, éste se irguió creciendo casi la mitad de su primitiva estatura, y rígido como un poste entrecerró los ojos hasta dejar sólo una estrecha ranura, por donde espió a la pelirrosa; luego dijo con voz desdeñosa:

—No soy una cosa.

Entonces la babosa cerró del todo los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia otra parte.

—Sólo es un niña —manifestó Tsunade.

—Tampoco soy una niña —aseguró la babosa, sin volver la cabeza.

Sakura se hallaba tan asombrada al advertir que la babosa podía hablar, que se olvidó de sus modales y se acercó curiosamente al animal. Esto puso tan nerviosa a la babosa, que se apartó bruscamente y se deslizó hasta el hombro de Tsunade, allí se sintió segura.

—Nos visita tan poca gente —explicó la mujer—, que Katsuyu se muestra un tanto huraña con los desconocidos. –miró a la babosa de reojo, aun posada en su hombro— Katsuyu, ella es Sakura… saluda como es debido a nuestra amiga —ordenó.

—No pienso hacerlo —contestó Katsuyu, mirando a otro lado.

Miraba a los presentes como diciendo: "Me gustaría que dejarais de observarme de esa forma."

—Bueno ella es así de desconfiada… —dijo Tsunade—. Tal vez no quiera hacer amistad contigo hasta que no sepa bien quién eres. Las babosas no hacen amigos con facilidad.

Sakura observó que estaba ya dispuesto un perfecto desayuno para dos personas, en la mesa situada delante de la ventana. Había melocotones. Y también un melón sobre pan tostado y té verde caliente, servido en unas grandes tazas.

—Olvidaba el azúcar… —dijo la mujer, y al decir esto, el bote de azúcar avanzó hacia la taza de té de Sakura, anadeando sobre sus patitas de plata igual que si fuera un ser vivo. Luego el pote alzó una de sus asas, levantóse la tapa con ademán versallesco, y con la otra asa sirvió a Sakura una abundante cucharada de azúcar.

—¡Qué azucarera más simpática! —dijo Sakura—. ¿Dónde la habéis conseguido, señora?

Al oír esto, el rostro del bote de azúcar relumbró de satisfacción; pareció que iba a decir algo, pero Tsunade le golpeó en la tapa con una cucharilla y el bote se quedó quieto y en silencio en seguida.

—Sí, no es mala azucarera —reconoció Tsunade, con displicencia—, aunque a veces le gusta darse aires de importancia.

Sakura sintióse muy impresionada por la amabilidad de la mujer, y sobre todo con las maravillosas cosas que poseía, al punto que apenas si se atrevía a hacer preguntas. Le pareció más apropiado callarse y contestar cuando le hablasen. Pero Tsunade no era muy habladora, y cuando lo hacía no era para preguntar, de modo que Sakura tenía escasas oportunidades para entablar una conversación. Por último su curiosidad pudo más que la pelirrosa, y decidió averiguar algo que le había preocupado desde el principio.

—¿Os importaría que os hiciera una pregunta, señora? —inquirió la niña.

—Estoy a tu disposición.

—¿Cómo supisteis que debíais preparar un desayuno para dos personas?

La mujer se echó hacia atrás en su silla y encendió una enorme pipa —"Dios santo, respira fuego", pensó Sakura, que nunca había visto el tabaco—, antes de hallarse en condiciones de responder.

—¿Nunca has contemplado un espejo de mano? —preguntó al fin la mujer.

—Creo que no —repuso la niña.

—Espejo de mano —dijo Tsunade, extendiendo la diestra. Inmediatamente apareció en ella un espejo de pared, como los que hay en las habitaciones reales.

—Tú no, imbécil —dijo Tsunade, irritada—. ¡Me refería al pequeño!

El espejo de pared se desvaneció, y en su lugar apareció un espejito del tamaño de un pie por cada lado. Pidió en seguida Tsunade papel y algo para escribir, y recibió unas cuantas hojas del "Heraldo de la Mañana" y un lápiz despuntado. Lo devolvió y obtuvo luego una estilográfica descargada y seis resmas de papel de envolver. De nuevo se mostró iracunda, exclamando varias veces "¡Por todos los cielos!", y logró entonces un carboncillo y unas cuantas hojitas de papel de fumar. Rindiéndose al fin, colocó una de las hojitas de papel de fumar delante del espejo; luego hizo en ella cinco puntos, y manifestó:

—Ahora quiero que unas estos cinco puntos, de modo que quede formada una W, pero mirando siempre al espejo.

Sakura cogió el carboncillo y trató de hacer lo que le pedían.

—No está del todo mal —declaró luego la mujer, dudosamente—. En cierto modo, más parece una M.

Entonces Tsunade se puso a reflexionar mientras se acariciaba el flequillo, respiraba fuego y contemplaba el papel.

—¿Qué me decís del desayuno, señora? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ah, sí. Preguntabas que cómo supe que íbamos a ser dos, ¿no es cierto? Por eso te he enseñado el espejo. Sabrás que la gente corriente nace hacia adelante en el tiempo, me comprendes, ¿no?, y que casi todo en este mundo va también hacia adelante. Eso hace que a la gente ordinaria le sea fácil la vida, del mismo modo que resulta muy sencillo unir esos cinco puntos para formar una W, siempre que se mire hacia adelante, en lugar de hacerlo hacia atrás y de dentro afuera. Pero por desgracia cuando se tiene un don, se tiene que vivir de adelante atrás, viéndose rodeado por gentes que viven al revés.

Tsunade dejó de hablar, y miró a Sakura con expresión de ansiedad.

—Te había dicho esto antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No; sólo hace media hora que nos hemos conocido, señora —repuso la niña.

—Ya lo ves, una se arma un lío con el tiempo, cuando las cosas son así. Y las épocas se confunden en seguida, si sabes lo que va a ocurrir a la gente, y no sabes lo que les ha ocurrido, ¿comprendes? Es como dibujar mirando a un espejo.

Casi impensado como un estornudo, la chiquilla sólo lo preguntó.

—¿Usted es una bruja?

A cual respuesta, la mujer sólo espetó una entrecortada carcajada.

—Jo!, típico… a un hombre con habilidades mágicas lo llaman mago, pero siempre que es una mujer, todo el mundo le llama bruja! –masculló entre la hosca risa. Le dio una palmada a la pequeña— Pues no, yo no tengo malos vicios… al menos no ése. Él término apropiado es hechicera… que no es lo mismo que una bruja. –dio un último sorbo a su té—… Bien —manifestó la mujer—. Ahora que hemos terminado de desayunar, creo que es hora de que las tres vayamos a buscar el camino hasta el castillo de Yamanaka-san… Ah, perdonadme un momento.

Volvióse hacia los platos y demás vajilla del desayuno, y señalando con su nudoso índice ordenó con voz severa:

—¡Lavaos!

Ante esta orden, toda la porcelana y los cubiertos abandonaron la mesa, el mantel sacudió sus migas por la ventana, y las servilletas se doblaron cuidadosamente. La porcelana avanzó escaleras arriba, hasta el piso superior, donde la mujer había dejado el cubo de agua, y al momento oyóse un tumulto como si un montón de chiquillos estuvieran metiéndose en una bañera. Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta, y desde allí gritó:

—¡Ojo con que se rompa algo!

Pero su voz quedó enteramente ahogada por un estrépito de chapuzones, chillidos y gritos de "¡Ay, qué frío!", "¡Eh, cuidado, que puedes romperme!", y "¡Vamos a hundir a la tetera!".

—¿De verdad pensáis acompañarme todo el camino hasta casa? —preguntó Sakura, que no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Tsunade—. Es muy lógico, si voy a ser tu tutora.

Al escucharle, los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron enormemente

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sakura, con los ojos brillándole de alegría—. ¡Esto sí que ha sido una suerte!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La niña pelirrosa comenzó a parlotear antes de haber cruzado la mitad del puente levadizo.

—¡Mira, Ino! —exclamó Sakura, cuando la rubia niña apareció con la vieja niñera y otras personas que acudían a darles la bienvenida—. Mira, he conseguido una bruja como tutora nuestra. ¡Tiene una azucarera que anda! ¡AAy!

Antes de que siquiera pudiese esperar algo más, la mujer le tiró de una oreja.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije, niña?!—reprendió Tsunade.

Y como si eso no bastara, la anciana niñera, Chiyo-sama también le reprendió.

—Cielo santo, niña, ¡¿dónde habéis estado?! Mira nada más como traéis la ropa, toda llena de barro. Y el disgusto que nos habéis dado, sólo yo me lo sé. Ah, ese pelo, lleno de hierbas y de hojillas...

Inoichi Yamanaka salió en ese momento apresuradamente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo aliviado—. Aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿eh? Qué demonios estuviste haciendo, ¿eh? Has tenido trastornada a toda la casa esta noche.

—Señor —dijo Sakura—, he realizado esa búsqueda que queríais iniciar para conseguirnos un mentor, y le he encontrado. Mirad, es esta señora, que se llama Tsunade. Es una gran hechicera, y puede hacer que las cosas vuelen por el aire.

El gesto de Inoichi se tornó más severo.

—Ah, una hechicera —manifestó Inoichi-san, al tiempo que miraba de cerca a Tsunade—. Espero que será magia blanca, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —repuso Tsunade, que permanecía en actitud paciente entre el corrillo de curiosos, con los brazos cruzados sobre la túnica, mientras Katsuyu se erguía muy rígida y silenciosa encima de su hombro derecho.

—Bien, necesito algunas referencias vuestras —añadió Inoichi Yamanaka—. Es lo acostumbrado.

—Aquí están —dijo Tsunade, extendiendo una mano vacía.

Al momento aparecieron en ella algunas hojas firmadas por el mismo Hokkage Minato Namikase, un pergamino rematada con la firma del antiguo consejero de Amegakure; "Salamandra" Hanzo. En esos documentos se daban excelentes referencias de Tsunade.

—Lo tenía todo en la manga —dijo Inoichi, como quien conoce el truco—. ¿Podéis hacer algo más?

—¡Árbol! —dijo la mujer, y al momento apareció un enorme moral en medio del patio, con sus exquisitos frutos azules, dispuestos para ser arrancados.

—Lo hace con espejos —aseguró el señor Yamanaka.

—¡Nieve! —agregó Tsunade—. Y un paraguas —añadió apresuradamente.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, el claro cielo de verano adquirió un frío tono broncíneo, mientras caían los mayores copos de nieve que jamás vieran los presentes. Una pulgada de nieve cubrió el suelo antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, y todos temblaron de frío. Inoichi tenía la nariz azul, y de la punta de la misma le colgaba un carámbano. Todos, menos Tsunade, quedaron con los hombros cubiertos de nieve. La hechicera se hallaba en medio, con el paraguas en alto para proteger a Katsuyu.

—Eso lo consigue con hipnotismo —sentenció Inoichi, mientras le castañeteaban los dientes—. Pero ya basta. Estoy seguro de que será un excelente preceptor para las chicas.

La nevada cesó inmediatamente, y el sol volvió a brillar.

—Hemos podido coger una pulmonía —dijo preocupada la niñera.

Tsunade cerró el paraguas y lo lanzó al aire, donde desapareció.

—Imaginaos, la pequeña buscando a una mentora como ésta —manifestó Inoichi con una falsa sonrisa—. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Nunca deja uno de maravillarse.

—No creo que haya sido precisamente una búsqueda —intervino su hija, la pequeña Ino—. Después de todo, sólo iba a atrapar a Akamaru, que se escapó… ¡y ni siquiera eso hizo! El chucho tonto volvió sólo —dijo con tono de reproche.

—Ino-chan —dijo Tsunade, con voz repentinamente terrible—. Siempre has sido una chiquilla altiva y malintencionada. Tus penas vendrán por tus propias palabras.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo se sintiera impresionado, e Ino, en lugar de experimentar su habitual arrebato de cólera, bajó la cabeza. En realidad, no era una mala persona, sino una chica inteligente y activa, aunque orgullosa, apasionada y terca. Era de esas personas que nunca serán ni líderes ni segundones, pero que tienen un corazón anhelante, lleno de impaciencia, dentro del cuerpo que le aprisiona.

Sin embargo, a Inoichi Yamanaka, señor y amo de la vasta propiedad de su clan, esto no le pareció ni prioritariamente empático. Si bien aceptó la residencia temporal de aquella mujer, la decisión no terminó de caerle a pleno, cuando ésta sentenció que sólo sería la mentora de Sakura.

Claro… la huérfana que él hospedase por cumplir una deuda pendiente con el fallecido Namikase-sama.

…Nunca cuestionó aquella decisión… hasta que ocurrió aquello...

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Tiempos verbales! Tiempos verbales! (y mi beta, Natsu-sempai sufre por ello) xDD bueno he estado corrigiendo eso, sempai y gracias como siempre por su apoyo!_

_Antes que nada, muchas muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! me inspiran mucho a continuar y obvio que tomaré en cuenta sus consejos! w_

_Bueno comenzamos con lo bueno! y el siguiente capítulo... traerá a algun personaje muy peculiar... adivinan a quien? Será Sasuke? Será Naruto? _

_Bien, os dejo y nuevamente les agradezco por leer y más por aquell s que comentan! nos leemos prontito! y dejen comentarios!_


End file.
